Zach Hammond
Zach Hammond was the chief security officer of the USG Kellion. He was one of the survivors aboard the Kellion that made it past the flight deck on the USG Ishimura, along with Isaac Clarke and Kendra Daniels. Hammond's likeness and voice are modeled after the actor of 300, Peter Mensah. Events of Dead Space During the mission to the USG Ishimura, he continued to call the shots and tried to adhere to the original objectives, despite the increasingly disturbing events which began to unfold. Kendra and Hammond distrusted each other and argued frequently. During the course of the game Isaac lost contact with Hammond for several chapters, until Hammond reappeared in an RIG message after the collision with the USM Valor. He revealed that his RIG signal had been blocked remotely, likely by Kendra, which prohibited him from contacting Isaac and telling him that he had spent the time healing himself with med supplies he had found. It is at this time Hammond finally snapped under the pressure and called an abort on the mission and planned to help Kendra and Isaac escape from the Ishimura via a shuttle he finds on the crew deck. Isaac was led to believe that Hammond was withholding information regarding the Marker by Kendra to illustrate him as the villain. It is not revealed within the plot whether Hammond and Kendra were working together behind their crew members' backs, as they both had information regarding the Marker. It is a possibility that Hammond was an agent, working opposite Kendra and her agenda. This can be assumed when Hammond reveals that he was unaware of the Valor and its mission involving the Ishimura-which Kendra is well-informed about-but earlier in the game tells Isaac and Kendra that he would explain everything to them later. Between the two crew members of the Kellion involved with ulterior motives or knowledge concerning the Marker, Hammond chooses to redeem himself when he calls the abort for the safety of the remaining survivors of the Kellion. He made his way onto the USM Valor in Chapter 9, and was later killed by an Enhanced Brute. His death is slightly ironic considering he informed Isaac of the Necromorphs' weakness to dismemberment and was subsequently dismembered himself; possibly owing the fact that he was in a state of panic, perhaps never encountering a Necromorph of the Brute's size. However, earlier on in the game he does mention that he has seen "Something out there...really big" shortly before the player encounters a Brute for the first time. Trivia * In a log after clearing the game it is revealed that he requested background information on both Isaac and Kendra, though the reason for this inquiry is not revealed. * In an ironic twist of fate, he actually helped Isaac when he ejected the escape-pod with the Necromorph in it, since this led to the destruction of the USM Valor and allowed Isaac to salvage the Valor's singularity core for the executive shuttle. Additionally, if the Valor was not infected, it would have simply destroyed the Ishimura, rather than saving the few uninfected inside. * Hammond seems to have a slight British accent. The accent can be most clearly heard when Hammond is instructing Isaac about the Thermite Bomb in Chapter 2, although this could be the actor's accent slipping. * Hammond's death was somewhat ironic, because in Chapter One, he gave Isaac the dismemberment tip, yet he did not aim for the limbs of the enhanced Brute, rather the body itself. Gallery File:00002.jpg Category:Characters